1. Field
The present disclosure relates to stent grafts for treating disease of the vasculature.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Disease of the vasculature is increasingly common and, because of the tortuous nature and complexity of the vasculature, is difficult for medical practitioners to treat. By way of example, aortic dissections commonly begin at or near the aortic valve root and continue to the ascending aorta and the aortic arch, and may also affect the upper part of the descending aorta. The three branch vessels off the aortic arch, namely, the brachiocephalic artery and the left common carotid and left subclavian arteries, are anatomically difficult for medical practitioners to access and ultimately treat effectively.
Disease of the vasculature is currently treated surgically (e.g., open repair, endovascular repair, or a hybrid of the two). Surgical approaches to aortic arch repair known in the art include elephant trunk repair and the trifurcated graft technique. However, existing approaches often are highly invasive and/or require specially designed grafts.
There is thus a need in the art for improved, less invasive, and simplified devices, systems and methods for treating disease of the vasculature.